It Doesn't Even Matter
by Juubi no Ryuu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. In the end for them, for whatever they do, it doesn’t even matter. Song One-Shot, Song In the End.


It Doesn't Even Matter

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or Linkin Park's Song, In the End. And I don't care what you think of it, I think of this as the Brother Relationship of Naruto and Sasuke, THIS IS NOT YAOI MEANT. But you can think that way if you want.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It starts with One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

The clouded skys roared with thunder above the Valley of the End, lightning it as two statues faced each other. In the destroyed legs of the stautes were two boys, each looking about 13 years old. One of them looked like something from hell, with his hand-shaped, webbed wings and dark grey skin. He wore a dark blue shirt and tan shorts, on his feet were blue ninja sandals. His hair was long and dirty blue.

His eyes were red with three black commas in them, the whites in his eyes now black as he looked at the other boy across the river from him, snarling in anger.

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time, All I know_

The other boy looked more human than the winged one. He had tan skin with spiky blond hair. On him was a orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders, his pants also orange. But that is where the human looks end. Around the teen was a red, cloak-like energy that took a shape of a fox, with a single tail behind him and two long, fox-like ears above his head. His eyes were red with slitted pupils that glared at the grey skinned boy.

_Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away_

Naruto stared at the boy who he considered his best friend, maybe even his brother as he ignored the numbness in his left arm. His thoughts swirling around as he wondered why his teammate would do this, turn his back to his home and future. Turn his back on bhim/b all for the sake of revenge! He snarled in rage as his right claw-like hand tighten into a fast, his nails digging into his skin as his anger focused on the other teen.

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know, wasted it all just to watch you go_

Sasuke looked at the blond as he whiskered boy snarled, his own face emotionless. But on the inside it was a sea of turmoil, regret filling him as he looked at his best friend. He had heard the pain in the blond's voice, practically felt it himself when his teammate yelled at him, asking why he was doing this.

He was doing this for he had gone too far and couldn't stop. He had already turned his back on his home village, and only now had to turn his back on his best friend, who was more a brother to him than his own blood.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far, but in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Naruto's eyes harden as he saw the Uchiha across from him crouch down, forming three seals before facing his palm downward, gripping the wrist of his left hand with his right as his hand filled with lightning. The sound of birds flapping was heard. The blond growled as he put his hand away from him, chakra from the cloak around him gathering into his palm as it started to form a ball. Soon it became a slightly large sphere, purple in color and had the sound of swirling waves in it.

_I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Sasuke looked at the teen in front of him, his eyes flickering with regret before he pushed it into the back of his mind, the lightning in his hands taking a black color with it as he jumped into the air, his wings flapping as he flew. Naruto glared at this as he sent charka into his legs before launching himself at the Sharingan holder, his claw holding the spiraling ball of energy to the side.

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
I tried so hard, in spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far_

The two boys roared as they neared each other, yelling their attacks as they thrusted their energy covered claws at each other.

"**CHIDORI/RASENGAN!!**"

The powers collided as purple energy sprang forth from the attacks. It wrapped around the demonic teens as a large sphere of energy, the boys struggling against each other with the remaining power of their Jutsus.

_Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

Suddenly Naruto's arm rose upward, aimming at Sasuke's head before turning his claw to the side, scratching the forehead protector on him. The Uchiha looked on as his lightning covered hand went closer and closer to the blond's chest, his claw in a motion to stab the blond. His eyes flickered for a second before his claw fisted, punching the Jinchuuriki in the ribs.

Naruto grunted at this as the sphere around them started to glow white, covering the valley in a bright light for a few seconds. When it was over, the Uchiha stood over the blond, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Sasuke looked up into the sky as rain fell, as if the heavens themselves were weeping.

The Uchiha growled, wondering what held him back from cutting the bond he had with the Uzumaki. And wondered what stopped Naruto from killing him, after all he had done already. But he knew the answer even if they didn't want to say it.

_And got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know_

They were still best friends, brothers brought together by pain and hate. Even if they hid it well, did everything they could to break that simple bond, in the end, that bond will never break betwen them.

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all but in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

In the end for them, for whatever they do, it doesn't even matter.


End file.
